The present invention relates to a vehicular device, server, and method of information processing.
Background art pertinent to the present disclosure is found in JP-A-2003-131691 (patent reference 1). The summary of this reference states that “in a speech dialog system for controlling electrical components in a vehicle, a speech recognition apparatus is activated by outputs from sensors for detecting the states of various portions of the vehicle. Predetermined words are output from a speech output device in a corresponding manner to the sensor outputs, thus triggering a speech dialog with the user. Consequently, dialogs can be initiated without the user having to provide a timing of speech recognition.”
In the above cited patent literature 1, when the speech dialog system voluntarily utters words, it is impossible to dynamically determine or change topics, for example, according to the state of the vehicular driver.